


Flashing Him

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashing, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: how about 18 or 19? From the nsfw fic recs ;b (Prompt:  #18 Flashing the other)</p><p>Octavia turns to desperate measures to get Lincoln's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashing Him

She’s trying to get his attention while he’s training one of her fellow delinquents. She really should wait until he’s done, but she can’t hold it in. This was a big thing that they needed to talk about, and her anxiety was demanding that they do it NOW.

“Lincoln!” she shouts, but he waves her away while sparring with Harper. They’re both holding long wooden sticks, and Harper is desperately trying to land a hit. Lincoln blocks with ease and whaps her a few times.

Every time he hits her, he commands her to focus and pay attention. Harper goes on the offensive, trying to rain blows down on him, but he easily avoids them.

Octavia is rocking back and forth on her feet and chewing her thumbnail. She needs his attention, but he’s not paying attention whenever she waves.

So she thinks of something else. Grabbing the edges of her shirt, she lifts it up for all to see. And she’s not wearing a bra, since she needed to not have one for the examination.

“Lincoln!” she yells at the top of her lungs. His head turns, and once he sees her bare chest, his eyes widen.

That’s when Harper manages to smack him in the head.

“Ow,” he says and yanks the stick from her, while motioning to Octavia to put her shirt down.

“Take ten,” he tells his students and marches over to Octavia, his eyes flashing furiously.

She fidgets as he makes his way over to her. Before he can open his mouth to complain, she blurts out her news.

“I’m pregnant!” Lincoln stops dead in his tracks and just stares at her.

His silence only makes her feel worse.

“I wasn’t feeling well for the past week, so I went to see Abby. She did an exam and found out that I am pregnant. I’m about 6 weeks along, and please say something.”

“I..uh…fuck. Give me a minute,” he sputters. He turns back to his students.

“Training is over for the day. We’re ending early,” he shouts. He waves off their disappointed groans, and turns back to the little ball of anxiety that is his lover.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know how to react,” he admits. “I’m happy if you are.”

She chuckles nervously. “I’m scared out of my mind. I’m too young, Lincoln. This is not something we planned, and I don’t know what to do.”

He brings her into his arms and kisses her cheek. “It’s okay. We’re going to figure this out.”

He doesn’t tell her, but he’s scared too. Octavia was always going to be a part of his life, but they never discussed this. They always figured that they had plenty of time to figure it out. Well, that was before both wars happened.

“Abby says we have options,” she mutters against his chest, and he knows what those options are. He’s not fond of two of them, but it’s not his decision.

“Want to talk them over?” he asks. He’s almost terrified to think about what her decision might be. This might be a hiccup, but he finds himself wanting this baby.

“No,” she says, nearly in tears. “I know which one I want, but I’m afraid.”

“Of what?” She can feel him holding in his breath.

“Being a parent,” she confesses, and he relaxes. His fingers tilt her chin up to look at him.

“I’ll be there every step of the way. You won’t be doing it alone, Octavia.” He ends with a kiss on her trembling lips, and when he opens his eyes, she’s crying.

“It’s going to be okay,” he says and holds her tightly. They’ll get through this.


End file.
